warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Armor
Armor is an attribute that reduces damage taken to health but not to shields. Not all enemies possess armor: Warframes, most bosses, and all Grineer do, but normal Corpus and Infested enemies do not have any. For a given Warframe, its armor value can be found in the Arsenal. Armored enemies have their base armor values listed in the Codex but this value increases when they spawn with higher levels. In combat, enemies with more than one point of armor have their health bars displayed yellow instead of red; it is possible to strip away armor value through certain abilities or damage procs, turning those enemies' health bars back to red. In the Damage 2.0 system, health bars always have a health class (flesh, cloned flesh, etc.) which decrease or increase incoming damage depending on the damage type being inflicted ( , , etc.); armored entities have an additional class on their health called their armor class (either ferrite or alloy) that further decreases or increases incoming damage. This additional class is removed if the armor is stripped. Effects - Alloy Armor = }} When damage is inflicted to an armored target, there are two related calculations made. # The working armor value of the target is increased or decreased based off the damage type, armor class, and health class of the weapons and entities involved. # Incoming damage is reduced by the type-modified armor value according to a damage reduction formula. Armor Class Modifiers :See also: Damage 2.0#Damage Calculation There are two classes of armor, Ferrite and Alloy. Both are strong against damage and weak against . Ferrite armor is relatively common with low- and mid-level enemies such as Lancers and Troopers, as well as all Warframes, and has generally weaker resistances than the more advanced Alloy Armor. Alloy Armor is more frequently found on high-level units, like Bombards, Napalm, and bosses. Damage type modifiers will affect the effectiveness of the target's armor value. They are given by the following equation: \text{Net Armor}=\text{Armor}(1+\text{Armor Class Modifiers}) * Armor is your armor value before considering damage types. * Armor Class Modifier can be found on the nearby charts. Apart from this armor value modification, type damage modifiers against the armor and health classes of the target also plainly multiply the damage. There is a more accurate total damage calculation further down the page, but this section covers the armor value modification. Damage Reduction Formula The damage reduction from armor is as follows: \text{Damage Reduction}=\frac{\text{Net Armor}}{\text{Net Armor}+300} A net armor value of 300 will reduce incoming damage by 600 0.5 50%}}, so only half of the weapon's damage is inflicted in total. At 600, you receive only 33% ( 900 0.67}}) of a weapon's outgoing damage. At 900 armor, damage is divided by 4 ( 1200 0.75}}), and so on. Effective Health Effective health is the concept that each single point of health you have actually absorbs more than one point of damage, so you effectively have more hit points than indicated. Therefore, there are two ways that armor functionality can be imagined: either as a reduction to damage, or as an increase of effective health and incoming heals. An alternative way to think of armor transforms the above equation to the following: \text{Effective Health}=\frac{\text{Nominal Health}}{1-\text{Damage Reduction}} * Nominal Health means "health in name", referring to the Health points in your screen's upper right corner. * Effective Health is your "health in effect", reflecting a "truer" measurement of survivability. Example 1: If you have 1000 Nominal Health, 100 armor, and are being attacked with only impact damage, your Effective Health would be: \text{Damage Reduction}=\frac{\text{Net Armor}}{\text{Net Armor}+300}=\frac{100}{100+300}=0.25=25% \text{Effective Health}=\frac{\text{Nominal Health}}{1-\text{Damage Reduction}}=\frac{1000}{1-0.25} \approx 1,333 Example 2: If you have 1000 Nominal Health, 600 armor, and are being attacked with only impact damage, your Effective Health would be: \text{Damage Reduction}=\frac{\text{Net Armor}}{\text{Net Armor}+300}=\frac{600}{600+300} \approx 0.67=67% \text{Effective Health}=\frac{\text{Nominal Health}}{1-\text{Damage Reduction}}=\frac{1000}{1-0.67} \approx 3,000 Increasing Armor Mods ArmoredAgilityNew.png FocusedDefenseMod.png HallowedReckoning.png HealthConversion.png IroncladCharge2.png StandUnitedMod.png SteelFiberModU145.png GladiatorAegisMod.png and increase armor value when equipped along with when channeling with melee. As a percentage modifier, Warframes with higher base armor values have a higher benefit from it. Like with most other stats, armor gains from mods stack additively together before being multiplied with the Warframe's base armor: \text{Total Armor}=\text{Base Armor}(1+\text{Mod Multiplier}) * Mod Multiplier refers to the value on the mods equipped. It is 1.1 at max rank Steel Fiber, 0.45 at max rank Armored Agility, and 1.55 with both equipped. Neglecting damage type modifiers, the relative increase in effective health from this mod is exactly proportional to the armor increase. Let us call the effective health, nominal health, and armor E'', ''H, and A'' respectively and use Δ''X to denote the discrete increase in the variable X'', then: E=\frac{H}{1-\text{Damage Reduction}}=HR Now we first find the change in ''E as a result of a change in H'', and then the change in ''E as a result of the change in A''. The total change in ''E is the sum of these two changes: \Delta E = R \Delta H + H \Delta R \Delta E = (\frac{300+A}{300}) \Delta H + H \frac{\Delta A}{300} \Delta E = (\frac{300+A}{300}) \Delta H + \frac{H}{300}\Delta A Now ignoring any increases in the nominal health (i.e. Δ''H''=0): \Delta E = \frac{H}{300}\Delta A Since H'' is a constant we end up with: \Delta E \propto \Delta A Where most algebraic simplification was omitted and to make the notation cleaner, we have set: R = \frac{1}{1-\text{Damage Reduction}}=\frac{300+A}{300} It is also worth noting that this is only including individual, independent variations in ''H and A''. If we were to vary them at the same time, a different and much more involved analysis has to be carried out. For example, for Warframes with the common base armor value of 65, a maxed Steel Fiber increases effective health by only about +19.6%, whereas the benefit of a maxed at level 30 is +246.7%. Valkyr, at 600 base armor, still only gets +73.3% out of a maxed Steel Fiber. However, the effective health increases from Steel Fiber apply as gains from sources of healing—that is to say, increasing armor increases the effective healing received, whereas simply increasing max nominal health does not. is the equivalent mod for sentinels, while Kavats and Kubrows can increase armor via , as well as via the Kavasa Prime Collar for the latter. Link Armor increases their armor by a percentage of the Warframe's total armor, which means that equipping Steel Fiber or Armored Agility on a Warframe directly increases the armor of its Kavat or Kubrow companion; the Kavasa Prime Collar gives a flat +100 armor bonus. Abilities Valkyr's Warcry ( ) increases the armor of all friendly units within range by 50%, or up to 142% with maximized Ability Strength. This bonus is calculated additively with other base armor multipliers, such as Steel Fiber. A Valkyr with a max rank Steel Fiber and unmodified Ability Strength increases her armor according to the following equation: \text{Total Armor}=\text{Base Armor}(1+\text{Mod Multiplier}+\text{Warcry Multiplier}) \text{Total Armor}=600(1+1.1+0.5)=1,560 - Metronome= - RENEWAL= 1 Energy Drain per Target: 3 s 1 | strength = 125 / 150 / 175 / 200 (armor buff) 50 / 75 / 100 / 125 (initial heal) 15 / 20 / 25 / 40 (health per second) | duration = 20% / 25% / 35% / 45% (bleedout slow) 20 s (buff) 2 / 3 / 3 / 4 s (power) | range = 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 m }} If Oberon or any allies affected by Renewal stands on or moves onto his Hallowed Ground, they will receive the Iron Renewal buff, which grants 125 / 150 / 175 / 200 bonus armor for as long as Renewal is active, which can be increased by Ability Strength to 598 bonus armor. Once Renewal is deactivated, the armor buff will remain on all affected units for 20 more seconds. Bonus armor is added after other armor increases. An Oberon with a maxed and under the effect of the Iron Renewal buff has armor equaling: \text{Total Armor}=\text{Base Armor}(1+\text{Mod Multiplier})+(\text{Iron Renewal}\times \text{Power Strength}) \text{Total Armor}=150(2.1)+(300\times1.3)=575 - Elemental Ward (Cold)= - Vex Armor= As shields are depleted while Vex Armor is active, Chroma's armor is increased by 350%. This is a total of 1250 before considering the effect of mods. }} - Augmented= Oberon's Reckoning ( ) can be modified with the ability augment, which increases armor by a fixed value of 250 at max rank. Because this is a fixed value and not a percentage, it provides a greater protection to frames with minimal armor. - Ironclad Charge= Rhino's Rhino Charge ( ) can be modified with the ability augment, which increases his armor by 50%, or 142% with maximized Ability Strength, for each enemy hit. This bonus is calculated multiplicatively with other armor modifiers, such as Steel Fiber. A Rhino with a max rank Steel Fiber and unmodified Ability Strength that has charged through 5 enemies increases the armor according to the following equation: \text{Total Armor}=\text{Base Armor}(1+\text{Mod Multiplier})(1 + \text{Ironclad Modifier} \times \text{Enemies Struck}) \text{Total Armor}=190(1 + 1.1)(1 + 0.5 \times 5 )=1,397 In the above example, using Ironclad Charge against 5 enemies increases Rhino's damage reduction from 57.08% at 399 armor to 82.32% at 1396.5 armor. }}}} ---- Arcanes The Arcane Guardian Arcane Enhancement provides a chance whenever the Warframe receives damage to increase its armor for a short time. It stacks additively with mods: \text{Total Armor}=\text{Base Armor}(1+\text{Mod Multiplier}+\text{Arcane Bonus}) Warframe Armor and Effective Health Unlike health and shield, a Warframe's armor doesn't change as it advances from Rank 0 to Rank 30, with the exception of Nidus. All Warframes have Ferrite Armor and Flesh health. There are currently no effects that remove Warframe armor. Armor Calculator An Armor calculator should be loaded here. If you can read this consider activating java script or changing to a device that supports java script. Enemy Armor Enemy armor values are displayed under the codex and infobox, but scale to the enemy's level. Generally, only Grineer and boss enemies have armor, while the only Corpus and Infested units to posses armor are Bursa units, Oxium Osprey and the Juggernaut. When the enemy health bars is yellow, armor is in effect and damage will be reduced and cause it to flicker red. Scaling of enemy armor values uses the following formula: \text{Armor}=\text{Base Armor}(1+\frac{(\text{Current Level}-\text{Base Level})^{1.75}}{200}) *'Base Armor:' Base armor value for the enemy. *'Current Level:' The level of your target enemy. *'Base Level:' This is the initial level an enemy can spawn. This is important because certain enemy types, such as Heavy Grineer, will not spawn until certain levels (like level 8 for Heavy Gunners), so while they may be level 30, their armor has only scaled up 22 times. up to Level 128.]] As mentioned before, this formula causes high level Grineer (lets say up from level 50) to be very hard to kill, as you can see in the example of a level 108 Heavy Gunner: 500(1+\frac{(108-8)^{1.75}}{200})=8405 \text{Damage Received}=\text{Attack Damage}\times (1-\text{Damage Reduction}) \text{Damage Received}=\text{Attack Damage}\times (1-0.9655) \text{Damage Received}=\text{Attack Damage}\times 0.0345 The resulting damage received by the Heavy Gunner is dramatically reduced to ~3.45% of original damage. Removing Enemy Armor There are several effects which reduce enemy armor. If a target's armor is reduced to 0, it loses its armor type. As such, damage inflicts significantly more damage to a weakly Ferrite-armored enemy than against one whose armor has ultimately been nullified, since apart from the armor mitigation, the +75% damage bonus is lost. Corrosive Status Procs status effects remove 25% of a target's current armor amount, permanently (except in Duels and Conclave, where it only lasts 8 seconds against other Tenno). As a result, each successive proc on the target removes less armor than the previous hit. Even though the armor value should theoretically never hit 0 like this, it does get removed when armor is reduced to below 1, due to rounding. Mods Corrosive Projection is an aura mod of polarity that persistently reduces the armor of all enemies in the mission by 30%. If multiple cell members equip Corrosive Projection, their effects stack additively: 2 auras reduce enemy armor by 60%, 3 auras reduce enemy armor by 90%, and 4 auras completely eliminate armor from every enemy spawned in the mission entirely. There is no benefit beyond redundancy to having more than 4 auras, in the case of Trial missions with more than 4 cell members. However, only 3 Corrosive Projections are required for complete armor removal if there are 3 s in the group. - Shattering Impact = Shattering Impact can be installed onto melee weapons to make melee strikes remove enemy base armor. At maximum rank, it removes 6''' base armor per strike. Shattering Impact only activates, however, if the melee weapon is actually capable of dealing damage.}} Abilities This ability augment makes Shuriken find weaknesses in the target's armor, temporarily reducing its armor values by '''70% for 8''' seconds at max rank. The armor reduction is multiplicative on the target's total armor. Ability Strength increases this armor reduction percentage; at '''143%, a Seeking Shuriken removes all armor from a foe. \text{Net Armor}=\text{Total Armor}(1-0.70) As a multiplicative modifier, it does not stack additively with other armor reduction effects. Overlapping successive casts will stack its armor reduction effect multiplicatively. Casting 2 Shurikens will reduce an enemy's total armor to 9% of its original value, and Corrosive Projection will remove 30% of an enemy's total armor before Shuriken's effect, leaving 21% of the target's armor still functioning. - Banshee = This ability augment makes Sonic Boom strain the targets' armor, temporarily reducing their armor values by 70% for 8''' seconds.The armor reduction is multiplicative on the target's total armor. Ability Strength can increase this armor reduction percentage and this augment can strip all the armor off of an affected enemy if the Ability Strength is increased above '''143%. \text{Net Armor}=\text{Total Armor}(1-0.70) As a multiplicative modifier, it does not stack additively with other armor reduction effects (although with the ability to remove all the armor there is no need.) Overlapping successive casts will stack its armor reduction effect multiplicatively. Corrosive Projection will remove 30% of an enemy's total armor before Sonic Boom's effect, leaving 21% of the target's armor still functioning. - Frost = This ability freezes enemies and reduces their armor by 40% for the duration of the effect. The armor reduction is multiplicative on the target's total armor. Ability Strength increases this armor reduction percentage; at 250% Ability Strength, Avalanche can remove all armor from affected enemies. \text{Net Armor}=\text{Total Armor}(1-0.40) As a multiplicative modifier, it does not stack additively with other armor reduction effects. Overlapping successive casts do not stack its armor reduction effect, but do refresh its duration. Corrosive Projection will remove 30% of an enemy's total armor before Avalanche's effect, leaving 42% of the target's armor still functioning. - Mag = This ability augment makes Crush strain the targets' armor, temporarily reducing their armor values by 50% for 7''' seconds. The armor reduction is multiplicative on the target's total armor. Ability Strength does not increase this armor reduction percentage. \text{Net Armor}=\text{Total Armor}(1-0.50) As a multiplicative modifier, it does not stack additively with other armor reduction effects. Overlapping successive casts will stack its armor reduction effect multiplicatively. Corrosive Projection will remove 30% of an enemy's total armor before Crush's effect, leaving 35% of the target's armor still functioning. - Nekros = This ability causes affected enemies to flee and reduces their armor by '''20% for the duration of the effect. The armor reduction is multiplicative on the target's total armor. Ability Strength increases this armor reduction percentage; at maximized strength, Terrify can remove 56.8% of armor from foes. \text{Net Armor}=\text{Total Armor}(1-0.20) As a multiplicative modifier, it does not stack additively with other armor reduction effects. Overlapping successive casts will stack its armor reduction effect multiplicatively. Corrosive Projection will remove 30% of an enemy's total armor before Terrify's effect, leaving 56% of the target's armor still functioning. - Trinity = This ability augment makes Link drain the targets' armor, temporarily reducing their armor values by 45% for the ability's duration. The armor reduction is multiplicative on the target's total armor. Ability Strength increases this armor reduction percentage; at 223%, Abating Link can remove all armor from a foe. \text{Net Armor}=\text{Total Armor}(1-0.45) As a multiplicative modifier, it does not stack additively with other armor reduction effects. Corrosive Projection will remove 30% of an enemy's total armor before Link's effect, leaving 38.5% of the target's armor still functioning. }} Focus For the Tenno who chose the School of Unairu, they will have access to Sundering Dash which allows reducing their enemies' armor. See Also *Warframe Attributes *Enemy Level Scaling *Health de:Rüstung Category:Mechanics Category:Damage 2.0 Category:Update 9 Category:Armor